


Sinful

by Dyzie7754



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, slightlysmutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyzie7754/pseuds/Dyzie7754
Summary: Summary: Just a drabble I had that I posted to my Wattpad, so I thought I would share here as well. The reader is left to babysit Lucifer, but things take a n unexpected turn. So let me know what you guys think? Should I write more like this?





	1. Chapter 1

"Y/n, he's not that bad-" Dean began to say trying to reassure you.

"-My brother is far too injured to be of any harm, Y/n,I assure you," Cas cut in casually.

"Cas!" Dean scolded him, throwing him a look that read 'you're not helping' in big letters, but Cas either didn't get it or didn't care.

"It's true, Dean. Lucifer-" Cas paused, interrupted by the door to the library suddenly opening, revealing none other than the devil himself.

"Are we talking about little old me?" he asked with his famous half-smirk, the blue eyes of his vessel starring at you.

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

Lucifer smirk grew as he regarded the three of you. He shifted back on his heels and blew out a breath. "So," he began with a clap of his hands. "What about me has got you all guys gossiping like old biddies?"

"We are not 'old biddies'," Dean mumbled under his breath, sounding like an overgrown child.

Of course this action caused Lucifer's smile to spread, obviously happy that his words had affected Dean.

"Y/N, does not wish to keep you company while Sam, Dean, and I go to investigate a case. We were trying to convince her you were of no harm," Cas supplied to Lucifer, looking quite pleased with himself for getting the gist of the conversation.

Lucifer out a hand over his heart dramatically, "Y/n, I'm appalled! Of course I won't harm you!" He rolled his eyes at you, "it's not like I'm the Devil or something."

"But, you are the Devil, Lucifer. Have you bumped your head?" Cas asks him with furrowed brows.

You bust out laughing, causing all three men to eye you suspiciously. This was getting ridiculous. You obviously weren't going to get out of babysitting duty, but Cas's innocence was to much for you to take. How had so many years with Dean not make Cas a sexual know-it-all? How was he just so hilariously innocent?

"Go," you finally managed after calming down. "Just go. If I get bit by the Devil, I'll call." You start to push them playfully out of the library.

"Lucifer, please do not bite, Y/n! Dean has always told me that it's rude," Cas called over his shoulder.

You feel your face grow hot, as you slam the door shut. Starring at the wood, you try to push Cas's words from your mind by instead focusing wholeheartedly on trying to calm down your humor and your hormones. It was no secret the Lucifer's vessel Nick was very attractive. The blonde hair, the forked tongue, and all the other little things about him you wanted to explore. Not to mention Lucifer himself was just delicious. A fallen archangel. He was obviously hurting, had daddy issues, but there was a fire underneath, something that just spoke to you. A part of him still held love, passion, loyalty, humanity. You had fantasized about bringing those qualities out in him, healing the devil with affection-love? Maybe.  
You were so engrossed in your thoughts that when Lucifer spoke you jumped halfway out of your skin.

"You wouldn't really call them if I bit you, would you, Y/n?"

You shrug, turning to face him. "Depends on how hard, I guess?"

Lucifer eyes seemed to darken at that point as he regarded you thoughtfully. "Do you like being bit, Y/n?"

"Ah-" you could feel your face heat up again at his words. Maybe they weren't meant to sound so sensual. After all, angels-any of which you'd already met weren't "hip to the lingo" of this day and age. So why would Lucifer be any different?

He's only the Devil. 

Even still, you could feel the flush of your body warming up your neck and your face. You tried to avoid his eye contact, not quite ready to admit the Devil put a fire deep in your belly. He couldn't know what you were thinking about, obviously right?

"You didn't answer me, Y/n," came Lucifer calm and collected tone a moment later.

"Like I already said, depends on how hard and what context."

"Ah- and what context would you like my bite, Y/n?" he asked stepping closer to you in a blink of an eye. 

He was getting too close now, walking closer to you with a almost sensual demeanor with a determined glint in his eyes. Your body and brain were shifting into to high alert for different reasons. Your body was beginning to buzz with life in areas you had not felt life before. You almost feel as if you are shaking at the knees in an anticipation that you didn't understand. You were beginning to feel warm, and aching. In your mind, you felt a lot like prey- helpless tracking every movement of the predator in front of you. The way his muscles bunched and moved under his shirt as he moved closer, the way his eyes seemed to demand contact with yours. Rationally, you knew this was not a prey vs. predator moment, because who could honest run away from the devil?

Lucifer chuckled, his lips picking up at the corners sinfully once more. "I would catch you, you know, Y/n." his voice fell over your body like a dark, forbidden caress. Finally, standing in front of you, he raised one hand to your check in a gentle but dominant hold. "Tell me, Y/n, you will not run."

"L-Lucifer?"

"Such...descriptive thoughts run through that pretty little head," He says as he leans his face into your neck and you feel him chuckle against your skin. "And I thought I was sinful. You make me look like a saint again, Y/n."

"I do?"

You feel cold lips against your skin, a lingering caress. You feel him make his way around your sensitive skin, barely holding still. Was Lucifer really going to bite you?  
"Oh, have no doubts, Y/n. I fully attend to accurately create and indulge in every single fantasy of yours tonight before those three return. And I fully intend to bite you."

He pulls back and stares at you thoughtfully. "As I said before, you make me look like a saint. But tonight- I intend to show you exactly why I am the devil." He pulls you flush against him with a smirk, and smashes his lips to yours.

The cold yet comforting feeling of his kiss shocked you. You had thought his kiss would be demanding, arrogant, but that wasn't the case. Yes, the kiss was demanding. He demanded you respond, that your lips moved with his, that his tongue caressed yours as your caressed him, but he was gentle. It was like he was holding onto the most fragile gift he had ever received. He was coaxing, not arrogant. It was a complete reverse of what you would have expect.

When his lips finally left yours, he began his focusing his attention on your neck kissing down the sensitive column. It shocked you when you felt his slightly sharp teeth nip at your skin, causing you to jump with a squeak.

"I thought you said you would enjoy my bite?" he questions against your skin.

"I do," you whimper. "Please, Lucifer."

In a matter of a few seconds, you find yourself against the wall, pants and shirt seemingly disappeared. Your legs around Lucifer's waist, as he pushes your bra down. His lips hungrily attacked your hardened nipple as you let out a keening wail. His fingers were spayed out along your neck giving the impression of danger, but not really.

He was everywhere.

You jumped when you felt a hand that couldn't have belonged to Lucifer, slide into past your underwear line. Lucifer chucked against your breast, and pulled back to wink at you.

"Even the little of grace I still have is sinful, my dear," he concludes to your unspoken question.

Lucifer's invisible hands glided across your inner thighs, shivers following their path. They began to curve upwards, pressure circling around your clit. It felt strange, almost forbidden. It was torture to have this unknown touch against your skin. It was exquisite.

And you wanted more.

You arched into his touch with a wanton groan which Lucifer was more than happy to oblige. You felt his teeth bite at your nipple a little rougher as you heard (more than felt) your underwear being ripped away.

"I have to touch, Y/n."

You were so ready. The need hot within you, your juices flowing in anticipation. You clenched your thighs and nodded at him, breathless at the situation. You basically were fornicating with the Devil. And it was totally okay with you. The god of a man in front of you who was treating your body and needs as his on personal vendetta. His touches were cold and electric, but warm at the same time. Everything about him made you crazy.

You felt his invisible hands run through your folds, and felt him groan against you again. "So wet for me. Damn, pet. You are sinful. So much delicious, sinful wetness. All for me. Say it," He commanded, rocking his jean-clad bottom into your apex.

You gasped, "Yours."

He presses against you hard, a growl in his throat. "Whose?"

"Yours, Lucifer."

Suddenly, a cough across the room, catches your attention. Freezing, you and Lucifer throw your heads towards the location of the cough to find Dean standing there awkwardly.

You watch as Dean coughs and averts his eyes, rubbing his neck. "Guys, that's nice and all, but can we not do this in a public library?"

Lucifer's eyes roll, "It's not public, technically."

"Not. The. Point." Dean reassures, pointing toward the door.

Lucifer turns back to you and sends you an eye catching smirk. He brings his fingers up, and in a snap, you're gone.


	2. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: part 2 of sinful! What happens to the reader after Lucifer snaps them out of the library and away from Dean.

A snap of his fingers and here you were. A god damn flash of light, and now you were no longer in the library.

Who on God's green earth knew where you were currently.

You did know something though. Lucifer's hands, grave, and lips haven't come off your skin yet. You fell feverish, everywhere he touched, aching. Wanting.

You felt a smirk against your skin as that thought crossed your mind. A almost silent answer to the swirling thoughts in your head.

Lucifer.

He was supposed to be the baddest of bad. The worst of evil. Some madman that had yet to be eradicated by hunters hell bent to save the world.

He wasn't.

No man gad touched you like this, riled you like this. Knew how to to tease, and where too bite to leave you breathless and arching your back for more.

And he wasn't even inside you yet.

"Y/n," came a almost breathless scolding tone. "You're thoughts.. control yourself." His eyes appeared in front of you, the icy blue piercing into your own.

You would be a liar if you said it didn't turn you on, the heat pulling between your thighs would be hard for even an angel to not notice.

You lick your suddenly dry lips, and become almost fixated on the way he watched you. His eyes darting down to watch your tongue peek through and following intensely as it slid across your lips and back.

Lucifer groans, and pushes his hips into the Apex of your thighs. The sound rumbling low and almost desperate.

"I am an angel, Y/n. Never forget that."

"I wouldn't dare, Lucifer," God damnit, even your voice sounded flustered. You could feel the red hot blush spreading over your body as Lucifer's invisible hands kept exploring.

They touched every crevice, every scar, every curve they could. Lucifer seemed to be drinking in the knowledge of body.

"Luc-"

You were cut of by his lips smashing into yours again. A furious, passionate assault that could have last forever.

You were to busy kissing him to realize he had laid you down. You were too busy enjoying in this sinful, delicious angel in front if you to realize your clothes had all be evaporated from your bodies.

That's why you cried out at the feel of his skin to yours, everywhere. The feel off his rock hard erection between your thighs, made you shutter with excitement.

Oh God, how would you survive?

"God isn't here, Y/n," he said gruffly as your lips parted, the comment alone making you moan as his lips wondered down the column of your neck.

Licking. Biting.

In wild abandonment, as if he couldn't get enough of you, Lucifer held on to you in every sense of the word. His grace pinned you to the mattress, invisible hands still exploring every curve, while his physical lips began tracking lower past your navel to the apex of your thighs.

He ate you like he was absolutely starved. Starved for affection. Starved for contact. Starved for the very taste of you. Never had you had this type of exquisite sensation, the feeling of his tongue playing on your sensitive folds. 

You could almost swear that you were dying, the pleasure building, washing over you in waves that seemed never-ending as he gripped you tighter to hold you against the onslaught of his mouth. 

His tongue began to circle your clit in wild abandonment as he groaned against your skin. You tried to squirm, whether to get away or get closer to his heavenly mouth you weren’t entirely sure, but his hands held you firm against his mouth.

That was when the orgasm washed over you, the pressure of the building release finally rocking your senses and bringing you to the edge of oblivion. 

“I don’t know about ‘heavenly’, Y/n,” Lucifer mumbles as he lifts his head. He was staring at you, his slit tongue swiping across his lips as if trying to make sure he has licked all of your juices up. “I told you, I’m much better described as ‘sinful’.” 

You couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped you, which surprised even you, the ability to laugh in front of the very Devil himself was not a small task. Lucifer noticed as well, his eyes narrowing, expression hallowing as if he was trying to figure out how to take the response.

“Lucifer, do me a favor?” 

“Yes, Y/n?”

“Shut up and do that again.”


End file.
